


Mike's reward

by joannereads



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike worked hard and he earned it, so damn it, he was getting it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike's reward

Mike hammers on Harvey’s door. It’s late, really late, and Harvey isn’t answering his phone. But after almost forty hours of working, with barely food or water, Mike has finally found what they’ve been looking for. He couldn’t wait to share it—literally couldn’t—because it was all he had left right now. Work. Harvey. Getting it done.

 

“Mike? What the hell?” Sleepy Harvey opened the door and his exhausted associate almost stumbled through it and into the main room where he collapsed onto the couch and waved a sheet of paper in the air half-heartedly.

“It’s here, Harvey. I found it in the indemnity clause. It was right there!” Mike’s words were slurring together but he was fairly certain he had gotten his point across. Harvey snatched the paper from Mike’s hand and watched as the younger man’s bright blue eyes slid closed.

 

Harvey’s eyes skimmed over the paper and confirmed that Mike had, indeed, ‘found it’.

“This is great, Mike. Just what we needed.” Harvey glanced down and Mike’s breathing was shallow, gentle.

“Sleeping already? Guess you’re staying here then,” Harvey sighed wistfully. Careful not to disturb him, Harvey reached down and brushed the hair away from Mike’s forehead.

“Not too tired for my reward,” Mike muttered.

“Reward?” Harvey retorted. “I promised no such thing.”

“You said if I didn’t find it before midnight, I was going to be well and truly fucked. It’s twelve oh three.” Mike’s eyes stared up at Harvey from the couch with a knowing glint.

“Did you wait outside?” Harvey asked, arms folded casually.

“Maybe.” Mike paused. “I really wanted that reward.”

“Punishment, Mike. Not reward.”

“Potato, pot . . . whatever. Fuck me, Harvey.”

 

Harvey stumbled backwards a little. Surely Mike was only kidding and knew that this wasn’t at all what Harvey had meant? And yet, lust uncurled it’s greedy talons from within Harvey’s gut and stretched itself out towards his cock and Harvey sighed wistfully.

“Are you too tired to promise to forget this ever happened?” Harvey demanded cautiously.

“Nothing happened yet, smart ass,” Mike replied, his eyes once again closed. “But sure. If that’s what you need. But it’s been such a long time and I _need_ it, okay? Think of it as the pro bono you don’t want to do.”

“Oh, but I want to,” Harvey alluded. He reached out and offered a hand to Mike.

“Come on, bed’s a lot comfier.”

Mike glanced up through half closed eyes and was caught off guard by the pure lust radiating from Harvey’s hazel eyes. He took the proffered hand and allowed Harvey to haul him off the couch and drag him through the floor to ceiling sliding door that separated Harvey’s bedroom from his living space.

“Show off,” Mike muttered as Harvey slid the partition closed behind him.

 

Harvey made quick work of Mike’s clothes, slipping them to the floor almost as quickly as his own, before laying them back on the bed. Once there, he took a moment to stare at Mike’s body. Thin but muscled, each rib a barely discernible line in the younger man’s torso. He ran a single finger along the lines and Mike shivered, the anticipation rising in him.

“Seriously, Harvey. It’s been forever and I need this now. I’m so tired and so horny all the goddamn time. Don’t torture me today.” Mike’s words were a rush of harsh whispers and pants. Each time Harvey’s fingers touched his flesh, the nerves below ignited. Fire spread within him and his desperation grew.

“There’s no reason to rush. I hear your boss is feeling generous and that there’s a late start for you in the morning if you play it right.”

Mike smirked and placed an open palm on Harvey’s cheek.

“I’ll be sure to thank him for you,” he murmured sleepily as Harvey turned to press a gentle kiss to the soft palm. The surprising gesture punched the breath from Mike’s chest and his heart ached. Harvey Specter, emotionless machine, had a tender side.

“Kiss me,” Mike whispered.

 

They became a frantic mess of sweat and teeth and lips and tongue. Each kiss sent another lick of flame throughout Mike until he felt as though he would burn alive. Then, with little warning, Harvey pressed the tip of a single, lubed finger, into Mike’s ass. Mike gasped, pleasure exploding within his already hyper-sensitive body as Harvey began to stretch him.

“Can’t believe we’re doing this,” Mike gasped into the room. “Never thought I’d hold you to it.”

“It never happened, remember. It’s just a dream. A talented, incredibly hot dream, but a figment of your imagination nonetheless.”

Mike smirked into the near darkness until Harvey added a second finger and his mind went blank. All he could do was feel. Harvey’s lips on his skin, Harvey’s fingers in his ass, Harvey’s scent all around him.

“Now, please,” Mike finally begged, pushing himself down onto Harvey’s fingers and writhing desperately.

“Not yet, you’re not—”

“Now!” Mike demanded, no longer able to wait. The fire within seared through him with each pulse of blood through his body. Harvey moved, certain that Mike would stop him if he wasn’t as ready as he thought. He lined himself up with the stretched, glistening hole of Mike’s ass and pushed in slowly, carefully, absorbing every sensation. Despite what he said, he intended to remember every moment of this encounter for a very long time.

 

When we was fully seated, he held himself still, allowing them each to become accustomed to the sensation, the closeness. Mike’s cock rested heavily on his stomach, and Harvey took a moment to use his lubed hand to stroke it firmly. He flicked his wrist a little, twisting the movement, and Mike gasped a litany of curses before taking control and fucking himself down onto Harvey’s cock.

 

Harvey took the hint and began to thrust slowly, purposefully, determined to draw out every moment of raw pleasure he could. His thrusts were deep and controlled, and he experimented with angle until he found Mike’s prostate. His own release began to shudder within him and he pounded harder, hitting the sweet spot again and again, twisting his hand up and down Mike’s swollen cock until the younger man could take it no more. With a yelp that echoed in Harvey’s soul, he came hot and hard between them. It took only a single thrust for Harvey’s own release to shudder through him.

“Shit!” Mike gasped as Harvey collapsed onto the bed next to him. “And you say we have to forget about this. One time deal. Nothing more?” Mike pressed sleepily into the darkness.

 

Harvey opened his mouth to agree but the words wouldn’t come. Being inside Mike was like nothing else he had ever experienced. His body still shivered as waves of pleasure continued to ride through him.

“We’ll see,” he conceded and he felt rather than saw Mike’s unabashed grin as he rolled over and wrapped himself around Harvey’s torso.

Harvey pressed a single kiss to the younger man’s forehead before closing his own eyes.

_We’ll see._


End file.
